Mechanical or electro-mechanical devices, hereinafter referred to as simply mechanical devices, having keys or buttons, such as calculators, cash registers, computer and typewriter keyboards, often have a thin space between the buttons or keys which may attract particulates and dust which get trapped in between and underneath the keys or buttons. It is often difficult to remove the particulates from in between and underneath the keys or buttons. One method for removing particulates and dust trapped between and underneath keys or buttons of a mechanical device requires using a traditional computer brush having bristles which extend directly from a handle and into the spacing between the keys. Since the bristles of the traditional computer brush extend generally in a primary direction dP that is perpendicular to a secondary direction dS, where the secondary direction dS extends from a first key to a second key, the bristles of the traditional computer brush have some difficulty removing particulates and dust trapped underneath the keys or buttons, hereinafter referred to as simply keys, of a mechanical device.
Another method for removing particulates and dust trapped between and underneath keys of a mechanical device requires blowing compressed air on and in between the keys of a mechanical device. However, blowing compressed air often results in just moving the particulates and dust further underneath the keys and deeper into the mechanical device. Additional methods for removing particulates and dust trapped between and underneath keys of a mechanical device include the use of a cotton tipped member, such as a Q-Tip™, or towel wipes. However both the cotton tipped member and the towel wipes have difficulty reaching fully underneath the keys of the mechanical device. Vacuums may also be used to try and remove particulates and dust trapped between and underneath keys of a mechanical device, however, inevitably there is often dust and particulates which even the vacuum has difficulty removing.
As a result, it would be desirable to have an improved method and device for removing particulates and dust trapped between and underneath keys which is able to reach and remove the particulates and dust trapped in between and underneath keys.